Never A Dull Moment On The Dutchman
by Will-I-Was
Summary: A modern lad finds himself aboard the Dutchman, much to his surprise and excitement he wants to join the crew, much to Davy Jones surprise and decides to find out how life on board the dutchman was really like. OC/Crew friendship, First POTC story, Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I wanted to include Pirates Of The Caribbean as well considering I love those films as much as HTTYD or LOTR so I've decided to leave Sparrow and Turner and focus on a very important character Davy Jones and his entire crew, and what might happen if a certain character ended up in their world as part of their crew, I know I know its been done many times, I just wanted to try it but let me know how well it goes…**

Admiration And Adventure

Chapter 1 - The Wreck

I felt a small mixture of excitement, exacerbation and fear. Here I was on my knees with three other sailors and who I thought was Will Turner who had his brave face on, I wasn't ashamed of being afraid although I wasn't shaking and sobbing like the others I still went over this scene in my head and remembered the things not to say in order to stay alive, sure this was cool being in my favourite movie, but this didn't make me safe from harm so I'll have to make sure I don't get my throat slit by…..

My thoughts were ground to a halt as I heard a boot followed by a peg walking along the creaky, rotten boards of the wreck as one of my favourite characters stood before us, lighting up his pipe.. It was Davy Jones, in the living…er Tentacles.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked the frightened sailor as he trembled and screwed his eyes shut, I rolled my eyes 'wuss' I thought to myself. "Well I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!"

I turned my head to the christ pest kneeling next to me with his cross in his shaking hands, I always shook my head at this part, he shows defiance to Jones but the moment he turns his head, he recoils in fear, well it wouldn't do him any good now, I can just make out the dotted line on his neck where Greenbeard would end him for his defiance.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked in a surprised tone as he grabbed the sailors neck with his large pincer.

"I'll take my chances sir." I shook my head and formed a small grin, he will die anyway and he still calls him sir, so he's a kiss arse as well as a coward, no wonder I didn't feel anything for him when he was killed.

"To the depths!" Jones announced to Greenbeard as he held the chaplains head back and slit his throat, I couldn't help but smirk a little as the entire crew laughed evilly as the chaplain was thrown into the dark sea.

Jones however noticed my smirk and got into eye contact with me, he knelt down and looked closely at my face. "You don't appear scared at all." He said with surprise. "You thinking of playing hero too?"

I shook my head and decided to put my knowledge to work, it could save my life. "Er no Sir, just enjoyed seeing M.r god man getting what was coming to him?"

Jones raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "You knew of his defiance?"

I nodded quickly. "I also know that Jack Sparrow had sent someone to settle his debt." I crossed my fingers as Jones went wide eyed and went over to Turner and demanded to know why he was here, I sighed with relief as Jones disappeared onto the Black Pearl to confront Sparrow about his debt, I also noticed that Maccus, Greenbeard, Kolenico, Clanker, Turner and the rest of the sailors had faded to the ship, I was confused when I realised that it was just me and Ogilvey, so I decided to try to speak to him.

"Er… Ogilvey?" I said quietly, I couldn't expect a reaction, this was one of the crew who had no face just lots of coral with one eye in the middle of it, he just looked at me, still holding his blade to me and then looked back towards the pearl.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, Ogilvey looked at me again and decided to speak.

"Why on earth would you care?" He asked with his gravelly tone.

"Well when Turner cut you open it looked painful, I just wanted to know if you're well?"

Ogilvey looked at me and turned his head. "Well Im er.. fine, Now keep quiet Im under orders to watch you, not talk to you."

I held up a hand and made a zipping notion on my mouth and looked over to the Pearl and started to piece together everything that I had missed, well so far Sparrow had been given three days to collect his souls and now he was taking off the black spot off his hand, I was always curious about what happened next at this point, I guess I was going to find out.

(-)

I was correct, After the Pearl scene I found myself on the flying dutchmen and soon enough I was eagerly looking around and finding every crew member I could recognise and soon enough I stopped as soon as Jones walked up to me and looked at me with a confused glare.

"You're not quivering or shakin at all, whats wrong with your lad? Do you no fear us?" As Jones said this he indicated everyone on the ship, I just shook my head.

"Not really, I find you to be more interesting than scary."

Jones shook his head and ordered Maccus to take the other sailors to the brig, I wondered why I wasn't going down too? Was I too young? Or had I confused Jones too much? And where on earth was Turner?

"Interesting how?" He raised another eyebrow and leaned forward, taking a couple of puffs from his pipe.

"Well for starters, you don't have to offer me an escape because I am going to ask myself."

Davy blinked a couple of times. "Ask what lad?"

I breathed in and announced loudly. "I, William J. Hickey would like to join the crew of the flying dutchman!" Every single crew member dropped what they were carrying and stopped and looked towards me and Jones nearly fell over backwards, Had a young lad just asked to join their crew? He must've misheard.

"Hand on lad, you… a boy want to join us and serve on this ship?" I nodded again and smiled slightly.

"Yes I do and before you ask, yes I know we only make port once every ten years and yes I know the whole part of the crew, part of the ship motto so theres no need to tell me."

Jones scowled once before rising. "Well then if ye already know the rules, then ye know the punishment for breaking em, do ye not?"

I nervously nodded. "I do five lashes from Jimmy Legs should I misbehave." I looked around again, here I am stood in the middle of the ship, being showered in confused looks from the crew, and Jones seemed pretty calm about this, maybe he thought I was Psychic or something.

(-)

It hadn't been more than five minutes since my announcement before Jones ushered me into his quarters and started to look very annoyed.

"Right, I want to know how ye know of our rules, why you so willingly want to join us and how the bloody hell do you know the names of the crew?!" I was pretty afraid at this point, Davy Jones angry and closeup wasn't half as scary in the film, but to have him this close in the living er… tentacles was even more scary than an exam, so I decided to collect my nerves and explain myself.

"I ended up on that wrecked ship by pure chance, I didn't think I would ned up here….

"And now I'm here in front of my favourite characters from Pirates Of The Caribbean."

Davy Jones stood there in front of me, he looked vacant, he took a deep breath and sunk into a chair. "Well, at least your knowledge of the future can help us, but tell me laddie, do you really want to be part of this crew?"

I didn't give it a second thought and I stood up and walked up to Jones. "Yes! Theres nothing more I want to do but to serve under you." I went down on one knee and bowed my head, I didn't get an A* in drama for nothing, might as well put the skills to the test.

Jones then stood up, he still looked confused. "Well then welcome to the crew." He took my hand in his tentacled hand and I felt a tremendous searing pain in the palm of my hand, It took all my strength not to yell out in pain as Jones held my hand tighter and the hissing got louder, the pain seemed endless but then Jones released me hand, I snatched my hand back and looked at it Nothing was there, I could've sworn that he had burned my hand but there was nothing there, Jones then laughed slightly as I turned to him in shock.

"That lad is your initiation to our crew, I didn't tell ye it would hurt in case ye changed your mind."

I smirked too slightly, he did get me good, but damn I could still feel the pain slightly.

"Now lad, tell me your name, I never asked for it."

"William Hickey, sir." I replied proudly. "And it will be an honour to serve." I stopped the complements there, Jones might have been a revolting, tentacled fishbeast but I could assume he wasn't stupid and could detect a suck up from a mile away so I kept the rest of my admiration for Jones tucked away on my head.

"Right well soon enough ye will change into one of us, and that doesn't frighten you lad?"

I laughed quietly as we left his quarters. "Are you kidding? Thats awesome! I hope I get a fin and some scales or something."

Jones looked at me with a look of deep confusion and fatigue as he lead me out of his quarters and rolled his eyes, who did he just agree to have for a crew member and why did he seem so happy?

**Well there we go, please please tell me what you think of it for a full story, read, review and any advice is always welcome and I will acknowledge all of the crew in it, but for the time being read and review bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many readers around, well regardless I will continue this story because I love the way it sounds and mainly because I write for fun not recognition so lets get back to the dutchman…..**

Chapter 2 - The Crew

It had been a few hours since Davy Jones had chucked me out of his quarters, he didn't say anything else apart from something about finding a job to do, so I got up on my feet and luckily the pain from the mark that Jones had given me had stopped burning, so I decided to look for something to do and maybe make a few friends on board the ship.

"You boy!" Yelled a familiar loud voice, I turned my head to see a very furious looking Jimmy Legs holding a whip on one hand and a rope on the other. "Jones has asked me to look after ye while your on the Dutchman, so I thought I should lay down a couple of rules." I decided not to second guess these rules in case I was wrong and got whipped. "Rule 1, Don't pester me while I'm sleepin, Or I'll whip ye!" He made this clear by striking his lash against a barrel and breaking it open, I was awestruck and frightened at the same time. "Rule number two! Every job I give ye gets done, Or I'll whip ye again!" He struck his lash again this time at a passing seagull, Wow that was pretty cool. "And finally my last rule is that you never leave my side! If ye try to sneak off, I'll whip your back raw! Ye understand?!" I thought over Jimmy Legs rules and nodded.

"Yes M.r Legs I understand." The Bosun then grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet, then he grabbed my marked hand and showed me his mark on his left hand before leaning forward with an evil grin.

"Welcome to the crew lad." He laughed as he pushed me towards the lower decks of the ship, when I arrived I found myself standing in front of a mop and bucket and then Jimmy Legs said one of the most stereotypical pirate sayings I have ever heard. "Now swab the decks." And I tried to hold it back but I had to say it in response.

"Aye aye cap'n." Thankfully all I got was a curious look from the Bosun as he went to check the prisoners and I decided that as much as I hated mopping that I would start off, lucky for me the lower decks were small but the barnacles were impossible to swab, they wouldn't budge. It was so damn annoying, but it was either work or get lashed so I continued to swab and soon enough I had the entire lower deck clean… well about as clean as you could expect from an ancient rotting ship, Jimmy Legs then came back from checking the prisoners and looked all over the floor, I stood there with a worried look on my face and kept it straight as he checked every corner, then he said something I never expected to hear.

"Not a bad job lad." He said with an impressed smirk. "Saved me havin to do it again." I gave a small grin and saluted him as he walked past me and started to look for something through a small chest, after a moment of rummaging he took out some black breeches and a white lace shirt and threw them at me. "Ere put them on." he ordered, I was confused, then I looked down. Oh yes I remembered that I was still in my Wheres Wally? T-shirt and trousers, so I nodded and quickly put on the clothes while Legs looked the other way and soon I was dressed up like a proper pirate.. well more or less.

"Right lad, now go and see Maccus, I believe he has a job for ye." I was quickly dismissed and I climbed up the ladder slowly, I was glad to have been told to find him as he was the easiest to find because of his hammerhead shark features which were always cool to look at, and I eventually found the first mate at the helm of the ship, he looked to me and growled.

"Did the bosun send you?" He sneered, I nodded silently, he didn't seem too happy. "Well I need ye to take this rope and tie it around that cannon wheel." I looked confused.

"Er why?" Maccus then looked angry.

"Never mind why boy just do it!" I jumped and took the rope and quickly tied it around the cannon, I realised it was a loose cannon and that the other end of the rope had been tied to my leg, I fretted for a moment at how that happened, then Maccus walked up to the cannon and kicked it down the deck, I gulped as I was yanked along with it, during the ordeal all I could hear was the crew laughing as I went crashing into a pile of broken barrels, then I heard Maccus call from above.

"The new un's fall for it every time!" This was followed by more laughing as everyone got back to work, I struggled to get back on my feet I was still in pain from the crash, thankfully one of the crew came to lend a hand, as he helped me up I recognised him by the starfish on his cheek and the barnacles on the other side.

"Bootstrap?" I asked. "Is that you?" Of course I knew it was, but there was a lot going on that I hadnt seen in the movie so I couldn't be sure, thankfully the sailor nodded.

"Aye I am Bootstrap Bill, how do ye know my name?" I thought quickly to myself and came up with a good excuse.

"Er Jones, told me about you, along with the rest of the crew." Bootstrap nodded and gave a slight grin.

"I take it Jones failed to warn ye about the old cannon trick, Its no great embarrassment, most of them have suffered it too, its kind of a hazing period for new members of the crew."

I groaned Hazing, I hated that word that meant that this trick was the first of many that the crew would put me through. "What else will they do?"

Bootstrap smirked. "Worry not lad, thats about as bad as it gets, so long as you do as you are told." I sighed with relief, I could have sworn that I had broken something from that trick, it was a good thing Maccus was awesome, otherwise I would not have let that trick by so easily, plus who ever heard of fighting a man with a sharks head?

(-)

Today had been a very tiresome day, after that prank I had been put back with Jimmy Legs who also ordered me to feed the prisoners, hoist the sails, prep the cannons, help hoist a cannon on deck and that was when Jones made Bootstrap Bill give his own son five lashes, it was painful to watch but Id rather not see Jimmy Leg's terrible whipping technique used on a human, I don't think I would be able to keep from being sick, then I had to help Jones move some barrels into his quarters then he played his organ rather loudly, and finally after the day had ended Jimmy Legs took me into the sleeping quarters.

"Right Lad, theres your hammock there, its been put right next to mine, so I can keep an eye on ye."

I nodded in understanding as I climbed into the hammock, I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder and winced, then Jimmy Legs looked at me. "You alright lad?" He asked, I could actually hear a caring tone in his voice, I shook my head.

"Its nothing, its just I took a couple of bruises from the rope and cannon fiasco." Jimmy Legs immediately laughed at hearing of the prank he then looked up and smiled. "Ah the cannon trick, never gets old, I remember fallin for it same as yerself lad, was twice a painful for me."

I leaned forward and held my shoulder. "How?"

"Well when I fell for it, instead of barrels I went crashing into a pile of rusty swords and daggers." We both laughed at the very thought of something like that happening, it sounded wrong but the very thought of seeing that made him almost run out of breath as he laughed at Jimmy Leg's dark sense of humour. "Now lad show us yer shoulder, I cant have ye doin jobs if yer shoulder is broke."

"Its not broken, Im sure of it." Then the bosun did something unexpected he picked me up and clicked my shoulder back into place, I winced again at the pain from that, then I flexed my shoulder and it felt much better, the pain had gone, Legs then put me down and I looked at him in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Jimmy Legs shrugged and gave a rather smug look on his face. "Well I don't mean to brag, but as well as the bosun, before we became invincible I was also the ships doctor, seems rather pointless now, but soon enough lad ye will be just like us."

I felt a little scared admittedly about turning into one of them, One side of me loved the idea, but the other side dreaded the very thought of it. "Er Legs, how does it happen?"

The bosun shrugged. "Well with us, we didn't notice it had started to happen until Clanker fell over board and didn't drown he just rose back up and we all looked at each other in shock, and soon enough we started to grow claws, tentacles, barnacles and scales, I'll admit it was scary at first but if we were stabbed we wouldn't feel it or suffer from it, so I guess there's always a good side to it as well."

I chuckled at the comic relief element Jimmy Legs was giving me, and I always thought the comic relief on the dutchman was Hadras and his amazing detachable head, I always laughed at that moment when his body ran into a tree, I laughed at the very thought as I climbed back into my hammock and look around at the other sleeping crew members, they didn't look half as scary asleep.

"What ye laughing at lad?" Jimmy Legs asked curiously as he slipped into the hammock next to mine. "Also can ye tell me your story? Ye know the one ye told the captain."

I looked at him before propping myself up on one elbow. "Are you sure you will be able to take what I will tell you? I was amazed Jones even believed me." Jimmy Legs then growled slightly.

"Try me boy." I smirked at how stoic he was, so I laid back down and looked up at the barnacle covered ceiling, I then cleared my throat and started to tell Jimmy Legs all about my journey from here to there.

Once I had finished I looked over to him to see how he was, I laughed a little as Jimmy Legs just sat up with a very vacant look on his face. "Thats what happened? And you wanted to join our crew?"

I nodded. "Why is that so odd to all of you?"

Legs just shook his head. "Well were too used to forcing snivelling, cowardly sailors to join us, you're the first to offer willingly no wonder Jones wanted us to watch ye." He yawned slightly as he spoke, I could tell how tired he was.

I smirked a little as Jimmy Legs laid back down and turned to his side. "Night." I said quickly, I heard no answer from him as he quickly went to sleep, I rolled my eyes.

This could be fun…..

**Well I hope this is all making sense, so anyway please read and review and tell me how I can improve my writing, I will continue this story and recall the adventures with the crew thanks and bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets keep this story going and see how the OC is doing, I will try to justify his fears but he does bear my perspective of ending up on the dutchman and as far as Im concerned I fear three things, Spiders, Women and Spider Women, so anyway lets keep on….**

Chapter 3 - Fear is justified

It had been a month since I asked to become a member of the flying dutchman, and truth be told I did go onto the dutchman with high hopes, my whole mind was clouded with how much fun it will be, well it still is but I completely forgot about the one crew member I actually was frightened of, it was the crew member who was more of a sea creature than a human and it was Morey, well thats what Maccus called him, every time I saw him I shuddered and kept well away, seeing his neck and the long eel head slide out gave me the creeps and what was more I couldn't stop thinking about the scene when Morey devoured a sailors head whole, I keep thinking that when I least expected it he would snap his jaws on my head, I wouldnt even be able to sleep properly in my hammock had it not been for Jimmy Legs and his habit of sleeping with his lash, I kept thinking about who I was more in danger from Morey or Jimmy Legs, then I looked down to my left hand and saw a very and sign…..

My left hand hadn't shaken this badly in years, when I was young it was always a sign of how afraid I was, and my hand kept shaking for hours even while I was sweeping and hoisting it didn't stop until I had a pitcher of water hammed to me by Kolenico, I thanked him but he growled and waved his hand in dismissal, maybe making friends on here would be harder than I thought.

I also started noticing that most of the prisoners had been let out and were set to more difficult tasks and lashed fiercely if they failed, that made my fear rise slightly as two of them had died from blood loss and other dived over board and drowned, as much of a sad sight it was, it made me think to myself "I will not let them get to me, I will stay fierce and resilient, I will not let fear cloud my good thoughts, I fear none but Jones." Then I saw Morey and quickly went behind a pillar and put my hand down as he hissed at someone and walked to the helm, I shook my head and breathed in and out quietly I had to eliminate this fear sooner or later.

"You lad!" Ogilvey pointed to me, I jumped at his loud, harsh tone. "The captain requires your company immediately." And without a second thought I shot up and went quickly to Jones cabin and knocked on the moss covered door.

"Come in lad." Called Jones as I quietly opened the door and stepped inside, Jones was sat at his organ, one of his tentacles gripping the pendant that Tia Dalma had given him, he put it back down on the organ and stood up with a groan, he motioned to a chair. "Sit down laddie." I obeyed and sat down without a word, he smoked his pipe a couple of times and leaned forward. "I must say lad, Im quite impressed." He said this in a very dark tone, as he leant back and sat down himself. "Every single prisoner we took has either been killed or taken his own life, and so only you and Turner are with us." He took another smoke of his pipe and coughed slightly. "Do any of us strike any fear in ye, at all?".

I thought over wether or not to tell him about Morey, then after a couple of seconds I decided to try my luck. "Er yes captain, Morey he scares me, quite badly." Jones looked at me for a minute or so before he burst into a wicked laugh.

"I knew ye would be tellin me that lad!" Jones coughed as he cleared his throat. "He knows of yer fear boy, ye think he hasn't noticed ye ducking behind every barrel and cannon when he passed by? He may be more creature than person, but he's not stupid." I felt a little silly, I never took into account when I ducked away from Morey who saw my pathetic display of fear towards him.

Jones laughed again as he finally put his pipe down. "Normally boy, we don't make exceptions but you have been on this ship for a while, and from what Jimmy Legs had told me, you have shown skill in what he has made you do and you haven't been whipped once, I thought you would've broken down into a snivelling wreck by now."

Now I knew I was in front of Davy Jones but I felt rather offended at this, but then again I am still in one piece physically and mentally so I was quite thankfully so I just shrugged. "Well I may hold some fear sir, but I can hold my own against deadly odds." Jones just raised an eyebrow as he stood back up and looked me up and down.

"Tell me lad, How've ye been feelin lately?" I was confused, why did he care?

"Er I feel fine sir, all things considered." I said this quite readily, I may not have suffered the bosuns whip, but I was still pushed and shoved all over the place and that did cause quite a few cuts and bruises.

Jones then walked closer to me and looked all over me. "Well maybe yer fine now, but soon it will happen." I felt worry surface again within me, I stood up quickly and walked closer to Jones.

"What will happen? What are you talking about captain?" Jones said nothing and grabbed me by my left arm and started to walk me to the door.

"One of the crew, One of the ship." He said as he threw me onto the outer deck and slammed the door shut, thankfully I hadn't landed on anything sharp this time, so I quickly sat up and got to my feet, I didn't mind the odd throwing around but it was starting to get very annoying, I never took this kind of rubbish from bullies at high school they usually had the crap beaten out of them by my brother, but my brother wasn't here, or my mum or dad or sister, I started to tear up, I missed them terribly, I wished I could've seen them again.

I ran down to the lower decks found an available corner, put my face in my hands and started crying, I was always told I had to think things through, well this is where I've ended up in a world of fiction, surrounded by pirates and tentacled demons, As I kept crying I found a light at the end of the tunnel, I felt a claw pat me on the back.

"Something up lad?" I stopped crying and turned my head, it was Penrod, I had forgotten about him, he was the smallest crew member and had taken on the physique of a shrimp, and he had seen me crying and decided to inquire.

"No." I sniffed and whipped my nose on the sleeve of my shirt. "I just cant stop thinking about my family, I miss them all." Penrod nodded and sat down beside me.

"Lad you can say that to any crew member and they will understand, Before we had sworn our oaths to the dutchman and before we became cursed, we all had loving families that we still miss terribly, not a day goes by where we don't think about those we left behind to serve our oath."

I was in surprise, I was always under the impression that every member of the dutchmans crew was evil at heart, apart from Bootstrap Bill, but I did remember that every member was a human being before their changes took place and they all had friends, relatives and family members that they missed terribly, I never thought I would see it before. "I am incredibly sorry, I had not idea…" Penrod then held up a claw and stopped me.

"I understand how upset you are, but believe me once ye get through the tough shell that is this crew, they will accept ye as one of their own, also soon enough you will begin to change." I was still very worried about the changes, so I decided to get the information out of Penrod I couldn't get from Jones.

"Penrod, what precisely is changing like?" Penrod's small smile left him as he took in a breath, I fretted what he would say next.

"Im not gonna lie lad, it will hurt ye and it will drive ye crazy, but once its finished ye will feel normal and in the end you will get used to what ye have changed into, I mean I did and so did Morey, we all know ye fear him." I went red in the face form embarrassment before Penrod chuckled again. "Its ok lad, he does cause a bit of fear, but I'll see if I can get the both of ye talkin, maybe that will calm ye down?" I nodded then I logic struck me again.

"Hang on, Morey cant speak, I thought he just just make hissing sounds." Penrod laughed again this time for longer.

"Take it from a fellow crew member lad, he can, he's just a silent type, for him adjusting to his head was difficult, same went for Maccus and myself." He gestured to his head and arms which had been replaced with crab pincers.

I thought to myself, maybe If I talked to Morey I could get rid of this fear of him, especially after knowing about the crews hidden emotions, maybe he could end up making friends after all, so I clapped Penrod on the shoulder, or what I assumed to be his shoulder, and stood up to find Jimmy Legs, after a month on board Jimmy Legs was relieved of his duty to look after me, but he was still there should I need anything, before I left I felt one of Penrods pincers tug at my shirt.

"One last thing lad, what was yer name?" I held out my hand and forced a smile.

"My name is William." He gripped my hand lightly with his pincer and smiled back.

"Ah the same as our older crew member as well, Well remember tonight were playin liars dice, come and watch it, I'll explain the rules to ye so ye have something to do if ye be bored." I was still confused I didn't know Penrod was this friendly, well I wasn't about to complain so I withdrew my hand and bowed my head.

"I shall be there to watch."He smiled at my response and hopped away to the upper decks, I always chuckled at how Penrod got around.

(-)

After having a few pieces of dry bread and a drop of rum, which in my opinion tasted awful, I found Jimmy Legs ordering around some crew members who were adjusting ropes, he turned his head at me and nodded. "What is it lad, Im a but busy right now." After saying this he thrashed some of the barrels to emphasise how deadly his whip was and the crew worked faster as he did this.

"Well I just wanted to know If there was anything you needed me to do?" Jimmy Legs stopped whipping for a second and pointed to the hammocks.

"Take a couple of hours off, yer gonna change soon and it will hurt so get some rest." This was followed by some groans from the crew doing the ropes so Legs used his lash again. "Shut up louts! And get back to work!" I rolled my eyes as I laid down in my hammock and went to sleep, Jimmy Legs reminded me of my uncle in how he ordered people about.

After lying there wide awake for 15 minutes I decided to get back up, I went to walk to get some more water, then I fell on to my knees, I was overcome with a large burst of crippling pain in the middle of my upper back, i screamed in agony as I fell face first onto he deck, I saw Maccus and Clanker run up to me as the pain in my back got worse and worse I could hear Maccus shouting as I groaned and winced.

"Captain the lads starting to change! He yelled soon enough I felt something ripping out of my back, It felt like a fin, I continued to scream as I saw my skin go green and scaly, I looked at my left hand as webs formed between each finger, I felt everything go dark as I passed out on the lower deck, the last thing I saw was Ogilvey, Morey, Maccus and Penrod as Davy Jones walked up and leaned in to utter one last sentence.

"Part of the crew, Part of the ship."

**Well there we go, I hope that is better, and as usually read and review its always nice to know Im writing for someone if they like it and keep up the support in my other stories, and I promise to update as soon as I can…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support from Brightwatcher, you are a saint, and Ive been thinking quite a lot about what my character would be turned into and what kind of aspects of the sea he has picked up, Ive got them all but I need someone with drawing skill to collaborate and help me bring this to life so If anyone is interested, anyway lets get on with it….**

Chapter 4 - A face only a mollusc could love

Oh dear, what had happened? All I could remember, fins, part of the crew and loads of horrible, eye watering pain and then I blacked out, I woke up in my hammock with Penrod and Ogilvey looking over me with worried looks, wait? They were worried, this implied that they cared, ok now I was confused and dazed but my thoughts were soon stopped when Penrod started to speak. "Come on young William, wake up." His voice may have sounded old and creaky, but it was soothing and calm, then Ogilvey decided to speak in his gruff tone.

"Come on Lad! We aint got all day." He nudged my hammock and I came tumbling out onto the floor, I saw Penrod shoot Ogilvey an angry look.

"What did you do that for?" Penrod snapped. "He still needed time."

I saw Ogilvey shrug as my vision started to get better. "Well at least we don't need to wait now, he's up."

"Barely!" Snapped Penrod, seeing these two fight was humerous, then I was overcome with shock when I went to scratch my face and found long, green webs in-between each of my fingers, I screamed in shock which shook Penrod and Ogilvey out of their argument and looking at me, I couldn't believe it, what else had changed? I needed a mirror, a puddle, some glass… anything that could show me what I had become, luckily Penrod handed me a dirty looking glass, I took it quickly and looked at my face…

My face! I almost fainted again as I looked at it, I barely recognised it! Every single freckle I had on my body had been replaced with a barnacle, my long blonde hair had become seaweed, my eyes had turned red and my tongue had doubled in length, I stood it out and it slicked out 12 inches out of my mouth, I had a snakes tongue! It was scary and awesome at the same time, I could see Ogilvey and Penrod sniggering at my reactions but I didn't take time to notice as I moved to my body.

Even all the time in the world couldn't have prepared me from what I saw…. I had a sharks dorsal fin growing out of the upper middle section of my back, my bare chest was dark green and covered in moss and barnacles, and my legs seemed the most unaffected, my toes were webbed and I panicked when I noticed the biggest change to me…. I was taller and stronger than I ever was before, Penrod handed me a steel barrel I picked it up with one arm and threw it over the side of the ship, they both looked impressed. "Not bad lad." Said Ogilvey. "Now for one last test, and it is vital that you do not resist." I nodded, before he grabbed me and plunged my head into a bucket of water, and to my surprise I could breathe, now my worries had lessened, I could never drown, Ogilvey pulled my head out, went for a sword and before I could say anything he plunged it deep into my stomach, I flinched slightly and then started to smirk and how I hadn't died, Ogilvey nodded before yanking the sword out. "Yeah Penrod, he's one of us now, the changes are the same as ours."

I still felt a little queasy, but I managed to steady myself and keep balanced. "Er Penrod, how long was I out for?" He counted on his pincers before turning back to me.

"About four hours lad, the changes took place while you were out, between you and me, you were lucky most of us were still conscious when we started changing and it was incredibly painful, so you had it easy boy."

I sighed with relief before Penrod helped me up the ladder onto the main deck, I saw Davy Jones, Maccus and Manray talking about the kraken, before Jones noticed me and turned around, he laughed a little before announcing rather loudly….

"Welcome to the crew lad!" I waited for the laughter that came after Jones said that, but instead the whole crew started cheering and everyone took a good look at the changed me, I felt quite embarrassed, I never did like being cheered, if my skin had stayed the normal colour I probably would've blushed, but I just made like the penguins of madagascar.. I smiled and waved.

As Jones took me back to his cabin for the millionth time I got pats on the back from the rest of the crew that passed by, It was nice to be treated a little better, but It felt weird in the films they were all ruthless villains, weren't they?….. I decided to think about it later as Jones pushed me into his cabin and clapped me on the shoulder. "I will tell ye what laddie, the fact you survived the changing process was a impressive feat on its own, but the strength ye have will come in handy." I smiled and bowed, but I had to ask some questions.

"Er Captain, what do you mean by survive?" Jones raised an eyebrow and gave an evil grin.

"Most who transform don't live through it, only the most resilient live to see what they have become and thats how we know your part on this ship." Well that seemed correct, changing did hurt, a lot.

"Also is this it or is there anything else Im yet to grow?" Jones raised a smile before he sat down.

"Well soon enough ye will be entwined with the ship, just keep away from the walls, lest ye be fixed there for ever like Wyvern." I quivered, Wyvern was a nice guy, but the thought of being in his position scared me.

"Also, have I shown you my long tongue?" Jones gave me an odd look and shook his head, so I shot my long tongue out and started to pick my own nose with it, Jones then snapped his claw and I retracted my tongue before Jones began pushing me towards the door once again.

"Right enough of your questions boy! Go and pester Jimmy Legs, he'll have a job for ye, now get out!" He pushed me out of his door and I landed on the same patch I landed on the last time he chucked me out, however I had to learn that If I fell to not fall on my new fin, because it hurt quite badly, and soon after Jones had thrown me out, he started to play his organ, so I stood up and decided to walk around the ship to get used to my webbed toes.

(-)

As I walked around the ship, I started to realise that I couldn't feel the harsh bite of the cold wind as it blew, I wasn't shivering and when I stood on a shard of broken glass I felt no pain, I felt like a James Bond villain, except I hopefully wont end up dead like one, I then realised that modern day references would have to stay in my head lest I confuse and annoy Jones again.

I walked back onto the main deck and noticed that Will Turner was still on the ship, this was too confusing, the timing in the film was so much different from the actual event going on in front of you, When was he going to play Jones in liars dice? How did they play liars dice? The I remembered that Penrod told me that he would be having a game round about now so I hurried back down to the lower decks and found Penrod, Hadras, Morey and Jimmy Legs sat around a table with an empty seat, Penrod noticed me walking up and pointed to the seat in-between him and Morey. "Come on Will, we saved you a seat." I smiled and slowly sat down keeping my eyes away from Morey, I was warming up to him slowly but surely, but I was still afraid to say anything to him, then Jimmy Legs handed me a small cup and five small dice.

"Right lad, we wont be fully betting seeing as yer new, so for now we will just play for laughs and teach yer the basics….."

The next couple of hours on the ship were probably the most enjoyable I had on the ship so far, we all laughed told stories, Morey even told me a story about his transformation, little by little, he began to look less scary, so I held out hope, then Jimmy Legs got out his lash and Hadras set up five empty rum bottles ten feet on a wooden beam, Jimmy Legs then handed me the lash.

"This will help yer vision, try to break all of them bottles with just one lash, remember the power is in the arm and wrist." I nodded and looked at the lash, then to the bottles, I flicked the lash towards one of the bottles and it went into pieces in just one lash, Jimmy Legs and the others cheered as the pieces fell to the floor. "Have you ever used a lash before?" Jimmy Legs asked surprisingly, I shook my head. "Really? Well then maybe I should let ye do the lashin the next time we call the kraken."

Along with liars dice, and the lashing bottle game, we played cards, how much fish can you eat in one minute? (Morey won that game) and one of my favourites; Headball ,where Penrod nabbed Hadra's amazing detachable head and we threw it around while his body tried to take it back, eventually my human side took over and I kindly handed Hadras his head back, to which he was grateful.

I had also realised that while all of this was going on, Will and Bootstrap had played liars dice as I heard Jones angrily say. "Bootstrap Bill you are a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" I cracked a small smile as I listened I always loved that scene as Jones makes the port joke and walks off laughing.

(-)

After everyone had gone to sleep, I decided to sneak off after Will, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, as I got up from my hammock I looked back, Jimmy Legs had kindly cut a slit in my hammock so I could lie on my back with my fin causing me discomfort, I saw him sneak into Jone's cabin, I waited a few minutes before he snuck out onto the lifeboat with the key, I decided that soon would be my time to intervene, however my intervention would have to wait until Isla Cruces because that would be easy, all I would have to do is be there when Norrington gets caught by the crew and they do not know of the hidden heart that isn't in the chest, then I looked back up to see that Will had gone off onto the lifeboat and was making for the doomed ship, the Edinburgh Trader, the scene was cool and sad at the same time.

I quietly crept back down to the lower decks and climbed back into my hammock, like with every other night I lay there looking at the coral and barnacle covered ceiling before the rocking of the waves and the creaking of the timbers lulled me to sleep…

(-)

I woke in the morning to hear Jones shouting his head off at Bootstrap about the key I quickly got up and rushed to the main deck, I wasn't about to miss this…

**There we go, I hope this suits everyones need, and consider my little ad, if anyone can draw then message me about drawing me as a cursed crew member, I will write a description to help, Its not imperative but It would look great on deviantart, so anyway read, review and tell me what you think, night :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, writers muse is difficult to come by, but the main reason was work, but Ive got a week off college so I can dedicate most of my time to the rest of my stories including the ones I am still yet to finish, but for now I will try my best…**

Chapter 5 - Kraken Attacken

I had just woken up to the sound of Jones annoyed and very angry voice, I quickly clambered up the stairs to the main deck and saw Crash and Hadras restraining poor Bootstrap as the rest of the crew started to turn the Kraken wheel, Or whatever they called the big wheel, Jimmy Legs was making good use of his whip as the yells from the crew who were unfortunate enough to be struck with the lash, I smirked as Jones started to yell his little speech. "Let no joyful voice be heard!" The crew continued to turn the wheel as the pillar rose higher and higher. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope!" My smile grew wider, I don't know why, but I couldn't wait to see the Kraken in action. "And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…." Here it comes I quickly thought. "The Kraken!"

Bootstrap lunged forward and screamed. "Noooo!" Before the capstan fell and a mighty shockwave erupted across the sea, I looked over to the Edinburgh Trader and caught a glimpse of Captain Bellamy getting grabbed by a tentacle and pulled under, I always loved that scene it was so cool, but then again the entire scene that followed was awesome too, as I watched the ship getting pulled apart I felt a pincer knock against my side as Penrod stood beside me and watched the destruction as the Kraken enjoyed its meal.

"William, Im surprised ye can even watch." I looked over and down at him, he did look quite worried at the smile I wore on my face during, but I just shrugged.

"They were doomed to death anyway, what else could I do? Not enjoy it?" I looked back and Penrod and hoped for just a nod, thankfully he smirked and went back down to the lower decks, I looked back out and saw the remains of the ship sinking down to the bottom of the sea as the Kraken finished up, then the ship moved forward and the time came to look for survivors, soon enough five were taken aboard and I quickly joined Penrod in the lower decks, this I didn't need to see, I was glad that in the film it didn't show the sailors getting killed by the crew, it would've been too gruesome so quickly found Penrod and aided him with mopping the floor.

(-)

Two hours had passed since the purging of the ship, I quickly went to the front of the ship to see if M.r Turner was hiding there like in the film, I poked my head underneath the front and caught a glimpse of Turner lying in the wooden mouth of the ship, I smiled to myself everything so far was working, just like in the film, except we leave Isla Cruces with the heart and not just an empty chest. Luckily Turner hadn't seen me peering round, so I went back the to the other side of the Dutchman to see if I was needed for anything, I smiled to myself again this long tongue was fun to have a felt like a lizard I could literally tie my tongue in a knot and make shapes with it, I laughed as I walked over to Jimmy Legs, he looked at me and snorted. "What do ye need lad, Im busy." He was actually lying down, but I didn't dare correct him. "I was just wondering if there was anything you need me to do?" Jimmy Legs sat up and scratched his Stone fish head then he appeared to remember something. "Ah I know what ye can do, go down to the galley and assist the chef." I nodded my head and quickly made my way to the galley.

Wait I didn't know the Dutchman had a galley, or a cook, who was the cook? What did they eat? My questions had to once again be cut short as I made my way into the galley, I didn't even know this was where they ate, I just thought it was a meeting hall or something, but no, sure enough there were benches and tables as any other galley would have, I heard someone clattering away in the small room which I assumed to be the kitchen, I peered inside and saw two of the crew I didn't expect to be chefs.

It was Broondjongen and Finnegan, Clamchest and Rockfish Face, well I'm here I might as well be of assistance, I slowly walked in and cleared my throat and they both turned their heads at me and looked confused. "May we help you?" Broondjongen asked impatiently, I swear I couldn't stop staring at that clam in his chest, I was half expecting him to say that his eyes were up here, but I just looked elsewhere. "Er the Bosun sent me to assist you with any tasks." Finnegan and Broondjongen looked at each other before they stood back and showed several large steel casks of ale and flour. "We were gonna make tonights meal summit special." Finnegan huffed. "But we cant get these bloody casks open."

Then I felt an imaginary bulb pop out on top of my head, I cracked my knuckles and walked towards the largest cask. "Right stand back please." I decided I would use my strength to my advantage, I gripped both sides of the lid and effortlessly ripped the lid off and dropped it on the ground as Finnegan and Broondjongen looked at me in shock.

"You cant be that strong!" Finnegan challenged as he pointed to another cask. "Do it again!" I shrugged and ripped the lid of the cask and put the lid down carefully, I looked over to Finnegan again, he looked relieved and defeated at the same time, but he started to smile. "Excellent work lad!" He yelled as he knocked me on the shoulder. "If ye can get the lids of the rest of em, we will let ye join our games later on." I smirked but I decided to comply even if just for a little respect from any of the crew, I did the same with every other cask until every ingredient barrel was open, and soon enough Broondjongen and Finnegan began to cook everything for the captain and then for the rest of the crew, Finnegan then gave me a thumbs up. "Good work lad, join us on the lower deck in one hour, and bring some rum." I didn't bother telling them about the rum stores that were in the galley but I just smiled, waved and went back to the upper decks.

(-)

Soon after one hour had passed, I went back down to the lower decks and found Broondjongen, Finnegan, Jelly and Manray with a set a cards and once again an empty seat for myself, I didn't bother with saying anything I just sat myself down and started to play. Soon enough I introduced all of them to the game of cheat and thanks to my skill and their gullible pirate nature, I bet 45 years of service and won, not that I gave years of service any value, but I just thought it like money, except without the value or the jingling of it in your pocket, Manray soon got up and cracked his knuckles and said one word that I loved hearing. "Who wants to wrestle?" He wasn't aware of my strength just yet so I stood up and said. "Aye." Manray gave a wicked grin as I stood a couple of feet away and invited him to fight.

Manray then stood up straighter and Jelly held up his hands to signal the first round, as soon as he backed away everyone started to cheer as Manray charged at me, fists flailing and him yelling, and of course the gasp of the crowd as Manray barged into me and fell back, he sat up and started to look scared, apparently being tackled by Manray is beyond painful, but he barely moved me an inch, I stood there and smiled. "Now don't tell me that was you at your strongest." He decided to pick up his hammer and try to mash me instead, I just rolled my eyes and picked him up, I spun him around and threw him into the table and stretched my arms a little as Jelly nearly fell over with shock, Broondjongen and Finnegan weren't as surprised as they had already seen my strength, but Jelly decided to declare the wrestling match ended as they all clambered away to sort out dinner, I noticed that Manray hadn't got up yet, I walked back over to him and put my head level with his. "You ok bud?" i said quietly, Hang on, he was upset! A member of the flying dutchman was bringing out the waterworks just because I bested him in a wrestling match.

"I never lost before." He said sadly as he hung his head in shame, I put my hand on his shoulder and sat down with him. "Well you did challenge me, and maybe it was my fault for not telling you about my strength, it came to me after my transformation, the only ones who know are Broondjongen, Finnegan, Jelly and yourself so keep it to yourself for now." Manray nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "Also, this match didn't count, I had too much of an advantage, so by logic you still haven't lost a match yet." I smiled contently as Manray laughed, I stood up and helped him up. "Anyway, Im pretty hungry after all that fighting." Manray nodded. "I agree, me a little bit more being thrown round." I laughed again as we began to walk. "I should probably apologise, Im still yet to be fully aware of my own strength, Im surprised I didn't kill you." We both laughed as we walked to the galley, Ah finally I was making friends on this ship…..

(-)

Tonight was my first meal that wasn't on my own, I was sat at a table with Penrod, Finnegan, Manray, Hadras and Morey, and it had turned out that the ingredients I had opened were for porridge, I could've kicked myself, its not that I hated porridge its just I know that there was no syrup on board and I always loved it with syrup, but It would have to do for now, at least it wasn't barnacle infested, actually it wasn't too bad as I took my first sip, it was actually quite tasty so I gave Finnegan a pat on the back. "This is the best porridge I have ever tasted." Finnegan gave me a pat on the back too. "Well ye made tonights meal possible with your strength, but can I know your name?" I had another sip of porridge before I sat back up. "William, but you can call me Will."

"Well Will, you made this meal possible." As he said this everyone on the table cheered before Jimmy Legs yelled at them for the noise, so they just gave a friendly word instead. And I finally managed to get a friendship group on the ship and this group consisted of Penrod, Finnegan, Manray, Hadras and Morey, these were my main buddies for my time on the ship, Me and Morey had recently a little face time and it turned out we had a lot in common, in terms of our transformations we both had something we could extended, Morey had his head and I had my tongue, he also told me about the family he had before he went onboard the dutchman and how he hopes someday to return, his story bought more than a tear to my eye, but it wasn't something I was expecting to hear from him, but Morey and Penrod were definitely my most trusted on the ship by far.

I leant over to Morey as he scooped his head into the bowl and consumed every last bit of porridge. "When do you think we get to Isla Cruces?" Morey stopped eating and starched his long neck. "Soon enough Will, I would imagine were makin good time, you want seconds?" I nodded my head as he picked up and bowl and walked off with his own to get seconds, Penrod then smiled at me. "See lad, you and him are friends now and I bet you wondered why ye every feared him in the first place." I laughed as Morey placed a full bowl of porridge in front of me. "Thanks Morey, and more or less." I whispered the last part so Morey didn't hear.

The rest of the meal was fun seeing as we all took turns to tell funny stories, most of which involved things we did involving our sea appendages, Penrod told us all of the time he was nearly cooked in a salad as a joke by Finnegan, everyone except Penrod howled in laughter before I gave a him a reassuring pat on the back, Finnegan simply told the same story from his point of view we all laughed as much that time, Hadras told us of the time he catapulted his head onto an enemy ship in order to obtain a small key, Morey told us of when he used his head to scare several crew mates by tapping them on the opposite shoulder and them turning around to nothing, and I told them about when I creeped out Davy Jones but picking my nose with my own tongue that did it for humour it was minutes before we all stopped laughing and Penrod decided that my story won the small contest and held up my left arm in victory, and after the meal was finished we all sat down near the Kraken Hammer with several bottles of rum and told more stories about family and friends and soon enough singing old and humorous sea songs and shanties, for the first time since joining the dutchman's crew I finally felt right at home and I joined Morey and Finnegan in the chorus of "Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum." Morey then stood up and declared me a proper part of the crew I started to yawn as everyone cheered, yep these guys definitely reminded me of my old friends, they were chirpy and always open to praise, but I didn't mind they were lovely but I was very tired so I wished them all a good night and slumped back into my hammock and Penrod begin a good friend decided to leave another bottle of rum by my hammock I took a couple of swigs before I snuggled into my hammock and fell asleep to the rocking of the ship…

**There we go another chapter, and don't worry the next chapter will be Isla Cruces and the dead mans chest, but I thank everyone for their support and remember if you want to have a go at drawing me as one of the crew, message me and I'll send you the details, Im not fussed about skill, but a good amount of skill would be lovely anyway will update soon and thanks to everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right Im back and soon enough there will be a nice sketch of myself in dutchman crew form, I do hope everyone likes it when I post it, but don't get too excited its far from done anyway this chapter should prove to be very interesting however Ive been working to try and make my chapters longer…**

Chapter 6 - A wheel, a chest and a jar of dirt

Life on the ship had become easier since I made friends and even though my jobs were still gruelling and demanding, even with my strength it was difficult I slept like the dead in my hammock every night, if Jimmy Legs were to whip me for any reason I probably wouldn't feel it at all, however like with friends there were some crew members who were still unsure of me even though I was a proper crew member now, Penrod had told me of the crew members and they were Koleniko, Crash, Quittance and Wheelback I felt slighty disappointed but I shrugged it off, they couldn't hate me forever, but then again a person could be surprised what they could live through in their lifetime, my roaming thoughts were soon ground to a halt as Clanker shouted down from the crows nest. "Capn! Isla Cruces ahoy!". Jones, who had been at the helm with Greenbeard, stopped and looked to the distance before shouting throughout the ship.

"Right lads, grab yer weapons and get ready for a fight if need be!" I smiled a little, they would need their weapons, My anticipation grew as we neared the island and Jones put a spyglass to his eye, I used my own and saw what he saw, Pintel fuming around the longboat and Ragetti balancing an oar on his hand, Jones spat as he put the spyglass down.

"They're here and I cannot set foot on land for near a decade."

Maccus then stepped forward to Jones. "You'll trust us to act in your stead?"

Jones turned his head bitterly. "I'll trust ye to know what awaits ye should ye fail!"

I gulped slightly, Jones could be scary when need be, then came my favourite part which was diving down underwater, we had done it twice before on previous raids which to my disappointment I was kept back from until I was trained with a sword, however Palicifo taught me the sword fighting basics and to an extent I was trusted with my own sword. "Down then." Jones said quickly.

Jimmy Legs shouted at the top of his voice. "Down!" Koleniko joined in. "Down!" Maccus then joined in. "Down!".

And for the sake of it I yelled down with them and it felt pretty cool as the ship went underwater and we got ourselves ready for the fighting.

(-)

I stood ready alongside the chosen crew members to go ashore, Maccus, Greenbeard, Koleniko, Palicifo, Crash, Clanker, Old Haddy, Jimmy Legs, Wheelback, Quittance, Hadras and Ratlin, we all stood in a line waiting for the sign, I stood between Hadras and Crash who kept sneering at me whenever I smiled, I just rolled my eyes as I turned to Hadras. "Er how exactly are we getting onto the island?" Hadras laughed as if I just asked something stupid.

"We jump off teh ship and we talk to teh shore, then we find teh chest and kill anyone in our way, Savvy?"

I nodded in understanding before saying one last thing. "Hadras, I understand if this sounds weird but I want to stick by you throughout the battle." I desperately tried to think of a reason as he raised an eyebrow. "Er because I want us to watch each others backs." Hadras smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good thinking mon, we watch out for each other, we cant possible lose besides I have your back anyway your a friend mon." I nodded my head and smiled, yeah I was his friend and he was mine, but my nice thoughts had to wait as we all jumped off the side of the ship and slowly walked through the water towards the beach, I felt weird as I surfaced along with everyone else snarling and growling as we made our way to the big hole in the ground where the chest was, they all looked pretty angry as I stood there and waited for the bell and sure enough It started to ring loudly and more snarling and growling erupted as everyone, Including myself and Hadras made our way into the jungle.

(-)

After a minute or so of running loudly through the Isla Cruces jungles. Jimmy Legs threw his axe into a nearby tree where Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti were fighting over the chest I laughed as I saw them and decided to quicken my pace as we ran after them, soon I was leading the entire rabble as we ran roaring and yelling after the trio, which soon stopped as Pintel and Ragetti tried to get past a tree via both ways forgetting that they had the chest and it went crashing to the floor, they seemed more scared as they made a grab for the chest and saw the crew and myself running at them swords sheathed, Jimmy Legs made the first lunge which was blocked by miss Swann, I decided to calm down a little as the three characters two swords fight played out, it was rather entertaining watching the swords being chucked around, but I panicked as I realised that the chest and Hadras were gone.

(-)

I ran back to where the longboat was on the beach, the tide was back in and I saw Jack Sparrow running to it from another direction and I saw him hide the heart in his jar of dirt, I ran to knock him out but then I was pushed into the shallow water and saw Koleniko run past me. "Sorry runt! Next time I'll just stab ye! Now run along Sparrow is mine." My mind was immediately flooded with a thousand ways to beat the crap out of the puffer faced git, but that had to wait as the other dutchman members came chasing Swann and Pintel and Ragetti with their empty chest, I also for this fight stood by pretending to fight next to Maccus and Crash, then I remembered something I forgotten earlier, Crash, Maccus and Greenbeard, these were the dutchman members that were ran over by….

A large wooden wheel came spinning by and ran me, Maccus and the others over, now as an Immortal I was immune to most pain, but I had to come out and admit it, that bloody hurt, however like with the other we just stumbled to our feet and rejoined the fight, I was a little wobbly at first but I noticed Norrington fiddling around in the longboat, probably swiping his heart, and after more sword clanging and yelling, we had all five of them cornered and I waited for the small moment when Norrington would make the sacrifice of his life so they could all get away.

And I was correct Norrington took the chest, threw a net over Quittance, I started to run after Norrington, but being the nice git I am, went back and helped Quittance get free of the net, he stood up and began to make his way after Norrington. "Er thanks." Quittance said quickly as I ran frantically after Norrington, No matter what happened Norrington would not leave us with the heart, I would make sure of that.

(-)

I caught up with the rest of the crew just as they surrounded Norrington and the chest I stood next to Maccus as Hadras stood in front of Norrington holding his head with his right arm. "You're bravery is wasted, Now I shall pry the chest away from your cold dead hands." This was it, come on Will now or never.

I quickly knocked Norrington back down to the ground and held my sword to his throat as he tried to make his get away I had already noticed that Hadras's body was holding his chest and his head was on the ground so I decided to make this quick. "Hold on one second Commodore." I sneered as I held my sword closer. "You think us stupid? Why don't you open your pockets?" Norrington looked worried as he knew immediately I was on to him, I grew more irate as he held back. "Maccus could you please apprehend him?" Maccus geld his sword reluctantly to his throat while I searched his pockets and I smiled as I found exactly what I was looking for. "Hadras open the chest please?" Hadras's body opened the chest, the crew gasped as they saw it empty. "I do believe we are missing a heart!" I yelled as took the heart out of Norringtons pocket and held it up high, the crew gasped again and began to laugh and cheer as I put it back in the chest and locked it, then I turned back to Norrington. "Do you fear death?" I asked bitterly I used my long tongue to slide near to him and strike more fear, he nodded. "Well bugger off!" I yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran off, I kicked him as he ran sending him stumbling and running faster the crew laughed even more as this, before I started to get more impressed looks for that feat, and for once they all looked at me with smiles than sneers, Palicifo then spoke. "We nearly brought back an empty chest to Jones, how did you know he had the heart?" I shrugged and made up a reason. "Well he wouldn't have handed over the heart that easily.

Jimmy Legs then shouted. "We are victorious, come on Will back the ship, ye have earned yerself a couple bottles of rum." I sniggered as we began to walk off 'Oh goody rum' I thought to myself as the other crew members gave me thanks and praises, then I heard a small voice behind.

"Aunido! Aunido!" Oh yes, of course Hadras's head was still there, I ran back and saw him getting ready to change into a crab when he saw me running back. "Come on Hadras." I said as I picked his head up and carried it under my arm.

"Thank you Will, you bring the heart and help me when I am headless you me and the others will get the rum prepared." I smiled as I quickened my pace to catch up with the others.

"Yes we will, bud, yes we will." But I knew for a fact that we still had on more little ship to deal with.

(-)

I had soon found myself back abroad the dutchman, Hadras and I had a warm welcome from Finnegan, Manray, Morey and Penrod, I quickly reattached Hadras's head back on his body, I went up to the main deck and was met with Jones with an impatient look, he went up to Maccus. "Well did ye get it?!" Maccus nodded.

"We did sir, we almost brought back an empty chest had it not been for him." He pointed to me and I looked behind to see who he was pointing at, Jones looked baffled.

"Ye got the heart lad, how did ye get it?"

"Norrington had the chest but the heart was in his pocket so I took the heard back and sent him packing." The crew members that were with me at the time murmured in agreement.

"Well-ah… Good work laddie." He said in a very confused tone as he yelled to make a course for the black pearl, and of course we had to dive again, I didn't mind diving but it seemed to unnecessary but I did suppose that it makes the ship scarier if it rises from the sea like the kraken does.

(-)

I was waiting for the golden moment when we would rise, but I remembered an old score I had to settle with Koleniko, I walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye that wasn't all prickly. "You have a problem with me puffy!" I hissed viciously as my tongue shook in anger, Koleniko just spat as he pushed me back.

"Ye think your so high and mighty finding the heart and tryin to grab the glory."

I saw red as I came up with something to put him in his place. "Right so you had a better plan? Do you have any idea of what would happened if Norrington had escaped with the heart? He would've taken it the East India Trading Company an they would've used it to take control of us by threatening to stab the heart, now If you have any more enquiries about my existence on my ship don't hesitate to keep them to yourself because I have lost interest in your opinion, that also goes to Wheelback and Crash!"

My rant to Koleniko was soon halted as Jimmy Legs pushed me and him apart and said. "Knock it off you two! If either of you throws one punch it will be 10 lashes! Have I made myself clear?!" I decided to let my anger go for now and suck it up.

"Crystal." I said darkly as I went to find Penrod, I needed to talk to someone without the murderous feeling eating away at my mind.

(-)

After an hour we surfaced next to the Black Pearl, we were all hauling our weapons and yelling as the crew looked at us, I held back a laugh as Jack held up his jar of dirt and yelled towards Jones.

"Oi! Fishface!" We all stopped and looked at the surfacing angry look Jones wore on his face as Jack held up the jar of dirt higher. "Lose something? Eh Scungilli! Oh!….." We all looked at each other as Jack fell down the steps and stood back up again. "Got it!" Me and Penrod shrugged as Jack continued yelling. "Come to negotiate eh? You slimy git! Look what Ive got… Ive got a jar of dirt, Ive got a jar of dirt, and guess whats inside it?" I decided to intervene again.

"The heart?!" I yelled over as Jack nodded and laughed, I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you sparrow, but we have the heart, its not in there!"

Jack Sparrow shook his head. "Yeah it is, odd shark tongue lad." I frowned, what did he just call me? I shook my head and grabbed a flintlock, luckily for me he was still holding up the jar of dirt high, I aimed the pistol and with one nicely aimed shot broke apart the jar and the dirt fell all over Jack, the entire crew laughed and jeered as Finnegan poked me on the shoulder. "Good shot lad."

I called back over. "Do you believe us now sparrow?" Sparrow was scurrying around in the dirt looking for the heart or thump thump as he called it, they all began to look worried as I looked to Davy and he was still looking shocked at me during my display.

"Right lad, one how did ye land a shot like that? and two why did he think the heart was in that? He pointed his claw to the pile of dirt aboard the pearl.

"Well Sparrow had the heart but Norrington stole it back and well here we are." Jones wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with one of his tentacles, this was too much excitement for one day.

"Right lad enough, lets just sink these heathens and get on with it!" I nodded as the cannons rolled out, I heard everyone on the pearl yell 'Hard to Starboard' so for now I went to the cannon deck to help load the cannons.

(-)

After a small chase, Jones had ordered to douse canvas, I went back up on the deck as Maccus went up to Jones. "Were giving up sir?" I saw the evil look Jones had as Maccus realised the card Jones would play to get the upper hand back on the pearl for outrunning them.

This time I was on the wheel with Finnegan, as we turned the wheel I got whipped once by Jimmy legs and despite our intolerance to pain, one of his lashes hurt like hell, so I decided that fighting Koleniko was not an option, and as we continued to rotate the wheel, it came down with a crash and within minutes we saw the tentacles of the kraken slide up the side of the ship, I sat back and took a rest, all I could do now was watch…..

**There we go much longer, and of course read, review and tell me how to improve my writing, I don't mind criticism, anyway I will update the other stories and start wrapping some of them up anyway bye for now.**


End file.
